El resplandor del futuro
by Ivxnovx
Summary: Danny, Sam y Tucker son salvados por un misterioso chico que también es mitad fantasma, dice venir del futuro para evitar que un ser maligno y despiadado llamado Devius, destruya el dia en que Danny y Sam se juran amor eterno, porque gracias a ello, él tendra el poder absoluto de la zona fantasma y asi reinará en el mundo con su maldad pura... [Resubido]
1. Parte 1: El chico misterioso

**_El resplandor del futuro_**

 ** _Adaptación del fanfic: "El hijo de Danny" de Jim Phantom (Jaime Alejandro Merino) en el Foro de Danny Phantom_**

 _Este fic habia sido publicado en el 2006, antes de que siquiera pudiéramos saber que Danny y Sam serian canon._

 _(Rankeado en M, posible Lemmon)_

 ** _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

 ** _PARTE 1: EL CHICO MISTERIOSO_**

Era una cálida mañana en Amity Park, un dia poco inusual, bastante aburrido, Danny y sus amigos como siempre estaban en sus actividades, era la hora del almuerzo, los tres se encontraban en el patio, de repente el sentido fantasma de Danny se activó y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, 6 fantasmas aparecieron de la nada y empezaron a atacar a Danny.

Él sorprendido no tenia ni oportunidad de transformarse, ya que todo llamaba la atención hacia el.

-Rayos, Danny no se puede transformar con tanta gente y sin ellos dejando de disparar- dice Sam nerviosa

-Sam, tratemos de distraerlo.- dice Tucker intentando tapar a Danny

Danny intentaba esquivar sus ataques, ya habían destrozado parte de las mesas que se encontraban en el patio, la gente corria despavorida por todas partes.

-Pero que diablos?- decía Danny esquivando patadas y rayos de ectoplasma -ni siquiera tienen la cortesía de presentarse-

En ese momento los 6 sujetos que extrañamente tenían los mismos poderes que Danny, y ya cuando le iban a dar el golpe final, cuando un sujeto mas o menos de la edad de Danny llegó, solo que estaba encapuchado como Valerie, con todo un arsenal de armamento cazafantasmas curiosamente con el nombre Fenton, no hizo ningún esfuerzo en acabarlos simplemente uso la técnica de Vlad multiplicándose varias veces usando un _ghostly wail_.

Danny quedo impactado al igual que sus amigos, no cabia dentro de si, de como diablos habia pasado todo en un santiamén, Sam y Tucker se miraron a si mismo y miraron al chico.

-Estas bien Danny Fenton?- dice el chico misterioso

Danny seguía sin responder seguia atónito.

-Eso creí…- decía el chico con una sonrisa -luego nos veremos-

El chico se alza en vuelo y huye de ahí, los tres se quedaron sorprendidos, sobre todo Danny.

-Quien rayos era ese chico? es mas fuerte que yo incluso que Vlad.-

-No lo se, pero cielos! vieron su traje? tenia un gran equipo tecnológico.- dice Tucker

-Vaya pero tiene un buen look gótico.- dice Sam sonriente cruzando sus brazos

-Si, si!- dice Danny con celos –mejor deberíamos ir a casa, su traje tenia el símbolo Fenton tal vez tengamos respuestas ahí.-

Al llegar buscaron como locos en el laboratorio para ver si encontraban alguna pista sin embargo no entraron nada, en ese momento llegan los padres de Danny.

-Cariño que haces?- preguntaba Maddie sonriente como siempre

-Este emmm- decía Danny nervioso -estaba curioseando sus aparatos cazafantasmas…-

Jack con la típica expresión del orgullo de un padre por su hijo, se acerca a él.

-Me alegra que cada día te interese más mi trabajo, Danny- decía su padre orgulloso -así que te mostrare esto-

En eso su Jack abre un compartimiento secreto en el cual tiene su mas grande proyecto el cual es el traje de aquel chico misterioso no era exactamente igual, le faltaban algunas cosas, como el look gótico que el chico tenia en el suyo, pero básicamente era el mismo. Danny y sus amigos quedaron pasmados

-Y que hace esa maquina- preguntó Sam

-Con este traje aumenta la fuerza de un ser humano ordinario, le concede habilidades fantasmales como si fuera uno pero esta incompleto, tal vez en algunos años lo terminemos- dijo Maddie

-Entonces no tienen otro igual o dan dado otro?- pregunta Tucker confundido

-A que te refieres con eso?- decía Jack con intriga

-Ah nada papá…- decía Danny nervioso -solo curiosidad-

-Mejor nos vamos.- dice Sam con una sonrisa disimuladora

En eso nuevamente el sentido fantasma de Danny se activa, llega un monstruo gigante color verde de ojos violeta que destroza el tejado de la familia Fenton con un rayo de ectoplasma, obviamente un fantasma en eso los padres de Danny tratan de destruirlo pero era casi invulnerable aparte de que estaba en la mira de Danny.

Pero el monstruo le da un golpe a Sam, dejándola inconsciente en el suelo, el cual Danny no soporta, y aun en la presencia de sus padres, no duda en transformarse, sus padre sorprendidos dejan de atacar mientras se quedan estáticos, Danny hace todo lo posible por derrotarlo, sin embargo no logra hacerle ni un rasguño.

En eso llega Jazz que tampoco sabe que hacer solo aparta a Sam del lugar y trata de reanimarla con ayuda de Tucker, Danny ya estaba en las ultimas y seguía sin poder darle batalla al monstruo, cuando de repente llega nuevamente el chico misterioso y le dice a Danny que le dispare al monstruo en la boca y así lo hacen.

El monstruo comienza a debilitarse ante el fuerte rayo de ectoplasma que lanzaron los dos chicos fantasmas, en su ultimo aliento hace sus últimos ataques contra Danny pero aquel chico rápidamente deja de atacar y cubre a Danny con su cuerpo

-No dejaré que vuelvas a morir…- susurró el chico

El chico misterioso absorbe el ataque al mismo tiempo que el monstruo explota en un montón de ectoplasma verde, haciendo caer al chico, cuando se desplomó en el suelo su máscara se le cae y todos se sorprenden al verlo, Jazz miraba a Danny y al chico, al igual que sus padres, el joven tenia un parecido impresionante con Danny.

Rápidamente Tucker y Jazz se llevan al chico a la habitación de Danny, ambos seguían inconscientes, Danny se queda inmóvil frente a sus padres, sin palabras, ni como explicarles a sus padres que era mitad fantasma.

En lo que Danny se ocupaba de ese asunto con Jack y Maddie, en la habitación de Danny donde estaba Jazz cuidando a los desmayados, Jazz observaba al joven, casi podría decir que era Danny reencarnado, el chico despierta lentamente con un ligero dolor de cabeza, mira Jazz frente a el, con los brazos cruzados con una mirada de preocupación, Sam seguía lado de el, aun inconsciente.

-Estas bien?- pregunta Jazz observándolo

-Si…- dice el chico rascándose la nuca

-Estas herido?-

-No… no lo creo… solo fue el golpe pero estoy bien…-

Jazz aguardó silencio unos segundo pero lo encaró –quien eres…-

El chico bajó la cabeza, estaba serio y preocupado, mas que nada por lo que iba a decir, seria algo difícil de creer, anticipaba a lo mejor una risa sarcástica por parte de la chica.

-Bien…- dice mientras se levanta de la cama –déjame presentarme… mi nombre es David Fenton… y vengo 24 años del futuro de Amity Park…-

Jazz lo miró con incredulidad, tenia que estar jugando, casi casi se burlaba de él.

-Eso imposible…- dice mientras se aleja un par de pasos de él –pruébalo-

David se queda pensativo y recordó, saca su billetera y de ella saca una foto de su familia, y se le entrega a Jazz, esta la toma en sus manos y la ve detenidamente, en ella estaba Danny de unos 24 años de edad alto un cuerpo propiamente atlético como un cabello ondulado, a su lado una mujer de piel pálida, de cabello largo, muy hermosa a decir verdad, sin embargo desconocida para Jazz, y en medio un pequeño niño como de cuatro años parecido a Danny a esa edad.

Jazz quedo pensativa y sorprendida a la vez, miró de nuevo a David, aun seguía sin poder creerle del todo.

Pero lo que no sabían era de que Sam habia despertado y estaba escuchando aquella conversación al igual que Danny que estaba justo a un lado de la habitación donde descansaban escuchando y ambos Danny y Sam se preguntaban quien era la madre del chico, mientras Sam seguía confundida por el hecho, Danny solo deseaba que su esposa fuera la tonta de Paulina.

-Mi madre me dijo que este era el día en que mis padres hicieron surgir su amor, y del cual iban a quedar en un eterno lazo…- decía David

-Y quien es tu madre?- interrumpe Jazz

En lo que el chico de una mirada hacia su izquierda hacia donde esta Sam.

-Sam?- dice sorprendida viendo de nuevo la fotografia

Sam abre sus ojos de par en par, sorprendida y anonadada, ese sentimiento que venia sintiendo desde hace años iba a tener futuro, aunque quisiera ocultarlo, ella lo amaba.

Danny igual se quedo atónito, no sabia como reaccionar ante la revelación.

-Te contaré como paso todo, pero ellos no tienen que saber quien es mi madre, sino… tal vez ya no haya nada entre ellos y amenacé mi existencia en el futuro…- dice David pasando sus manos sobre su cabello y soltó un suspiro.

-Todo empezó hoy en la noche, cuando Vlad secuestró a mi madre y a mi tío Tucker, pero él pudo escapar, sin embargo Sam no. Obviamente todo esto era una trampa y no razonó en idear un plan, así que mi padre hizo lo que decía en la nota, que lo esperaba en cierto punto de la zona fantasma, al llegar mi madre estaba inconsciente, mi padre fue lo mas rápido que pudo, para ver si ella, se encontraba bien no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera la seguridad de mi madre…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _David pensaba en ello como si el hubiera vivido el recuerdo de sus padres… Danny la abrazó, pasó sus manos entre los cabellos de Sam_

 _-No te preocupes…- le decía Danny mientras la tomaba de la cara –saldremos de esto juntos…-_

 _-Eres un idiota Danny Phantom…- decía Vlad aplaudiendo arrogantemente…_

 _Vlad sacó una extraña maquina que era capaz de borrar a cualquier objeto de forma que nunca haya existido,_

 _Valerie hizo acto de presencia junto con Tucker disparando a Vlad y Tuck rápidamente trata de detener la máquina cuando el rayo es disparado en dirección a Sam, Danny rápidamente intenta proteger con el cuerpo a Sam, gracias a que el rayo que lanzo Valerie dañó la maquina no lo hizo tan letal, después cuando Sam vio el resultado del disparo de Vlad, empezó a llorar, Danny la estrecho hacia si mismo consolándola_

 _-No llores… ya pasó todo…- la tranquilizaba Danny_

 _-Si.. pero tu brazo…- decía preocupada_

 _Su brazo derecho había sido arrancado por aquel rayo, pero a Danny no le importaba mucho._

 _-No importa perder cualquier parte de mi… cuerpo incluso mi vida…- le decía Danny frente a ella mirándola a los ojos.-con tal de que estés bien… ya no estoy confundido, Sam, te amo…-_

 _Sam lo miró, no sabia que decir, a decir verdad si lo sabia pero su boca no soltaba las palabras, antes de qué pudiese decir algo Danny terminó de sellar su silencio con un beso, Sam lo rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, lo besó con ternura, devoción, un beso que habia anhelado desde siempre, que fuera asi, con deseo, con amor, con todo el sentimiento, con un verdadero sentimiento, sus lágrimas aun seguían cayendo de su rostro, de alegría, ya no quería despegarse de él, quería estar a su lado para siempre._

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Después del relato de David, Jazz y Sam no contuvieron las lagrimas, mientras que Danny, del otro lado de la puerta, solo pensaba en todo en lo que había vivido con Sam y lo ciego que estaba, en el fondo lo sabia… pero nunca quiso admitirlo.

De repente sonó la sirena cazafantasmas de la casa Fenton, aunque ya era tarde para que la sirena sonara dado el destrozo que ya habia causado el monstruo, que provocó que Danny se cayera y enfrente de la puerta de la habitación, delatando que había escuchado lo de David le habia relatado a Jazz, ambos, Jazz y David miraron a Danny sorprendidos, sobre todo David, preocupándose enormemente por lo que esto pudiera afectar al futuro…

 ** _Continuará…_**


	2. Parte 2: Devius

**_PARTE 2: DEVIUS_**

Danny estaba nervioso, no sabia que decir en realidad, habia quedado como un fisgón espia…

-Jeje… entonces… pierdo el brazo.- decía nervioso

Jazz y David completamente paralizados, y todo empeora cuando se dan cuenta de que Sam estaba sentada ya despierta y consciente en la cama, algunas lágrimas le rodaban por la cara.

-Em… DEMONIOS!- decía eufórico -no tenia que pasar así, si no fuera por el nuevo medallón que me dio Clockwork tal vez ya no estaría aquí…-

-David no te preocupes, puede que todo esto cabe igual o mejor.- intentaba calmarlo Jazz

David se calmó un poco hasta tomar nuevamente su seriedad

-Esta bien… con que mas personas no se lleguen a enterar puede que si…pero ustedes dos…- mirando a Danny y Sam -se darán tiempo de conocerse mejor y ahora Sam que sabes que Danny te ama y tu…tu me decías que querías a mi padre desde que lo viste, antes de adquirir sus poderes-

Danny y Sam se incomodan ante lo dicho por David, se miran el uno al otro, una mirada geniuna, ambos se sonrieron ligeramente.

En ese momento llegan los padres de Danny y Jazz, y Tucker junto con Valerie que le había contado todo lo ocurrido, pensando que ocuparían ayuda de ella.

-Danny…- decía Jack irrumpiendo en la habitación -lo escuchamos todo con el aumenta voces fantasmales, vaya con que este va ser mi nieto, es idéntico a ti solo que parece gustarle lo gótico-

\- Ohh! Danny, Sam y tú hacen bonita pareja- decía Maddie emocionada -pero deberíamos planear la boda que se llevara acabo dentro de 10 años.-

\- Sabia que terminarían estando juntos- decía Tucker abrazando a ambos

-Podrian explicarme que sucede aquí.- decía Valerie confundida

-Oigan todavía no decidimos si queremos estar juntos!- dijeron Danny y Sam al unísono

Pero sin darse cuenta ya están agarrados de la mano inconscientemente, al darse cuenta se sonrojan mas de lo que estaban, mientras que David solo agacha la cabeza de desesperación por lo ocurrido mientras que Jazz lo trata de consolar. Pero ya algo relajado empieza David a contar la historia.

-Bueno el punto por el cual estoy…- retomando sus seriedad -Todo empieza en mi cumpleaños número 4 apenas lo recuerdo bien la mayoría de los fantasmas de Amity Park se fueron retirando a la zona fantasma, ya que mi padre se había vuelto bastante poderoso aun sin el brazo que extrañamente solo lo tenia en su forma humana y no al transformarse, aprendiendo cada una de las habilidades fantasmales que existiesen, ese día habíamos decidido ir de día de campo, pensé que iba a hacer uno de esos días que no se olvidan, y de hecho lo fue….- recordaba David.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _David recordaba lo sucedido, estaban en un gran parque, habían preparado un pic nic, las flores contrastaban con el fresco y verde césped, habia niños por doquier, se escuchaban risas de jóvenes, y los padres mirando a sus hijos jugar, David se divertía haciéndole bromas y travesuras a los demás con sus poderes fantasmales, veía como sus padres se miraban con amor, intercambiando besos, sonrisas y mirando a su hijo._

 _David trataba de ignorarlos, de pronto se topó con un sujeto del cual jamás olvidaría, y el cual traería destrucción a la mayor parte del mundo, lo mas traumatizante para David fue que era parecido a su padre, el sujeto estaba por destruir a David, si Danny no se hubiera dado cuenta con su detector fantasmal, ahí hubiera dejado de existir, lucharon arduamente mientras Sam se llevaba al pequeño a un lugar seguro, lo único que David recordaba era que el el sujeto se llamaba Devius._

 _Viendo que la pelea era mas difícil con Danny, a pesar que uso todas las habilidades que solo algunos fantasmas tenían, saco su haz bajo la manga, usó una técnica llamada "Destello fantasmal" que debilitaba el poder fantasmal del contrincante tanto como el que lo uso, solo que al recibir impacto y la intensa luz que suelta lo hace difícil de detener, te impulsa violentamente hacia algún lugar de la zona fantasmal._

 _Al llegar Sam y David a la casa de los abuelos Fenton, rápidamente pusieron el campo de fuerza contra fantasmas, pero Danny aprendió a viajar a través de la zona fantasmal al mundo real sin ayuda de los portales, aunque seguía muy cansado se gastó toda su energía, una vez ahí, Danny cuenta que se encontró con un fantasma realmente asustado que cuando lo vio, le dijo , "no me absorba Amo Devius", Danny de calmarlo y el fantasma le dijo que Devius se había absorbido a todo los fantasmas de la zona fantasma, a los mas fuertes como Skulker hasta lo pequeños y ridículos como el Fantasma de la Cajas._

 _De ahí llegaron Tucker, Valerie y Jazz que enterados de lo ocurrido vinieron haber como estaba la situación, como los escalofriantes y algo amargados padres de Sam. Apenas discutían del asunto cuando Devius llega al centro de Amity Park, con una gran bola negra de energía, el cual empezó a emanar sombras fantasmas que empezaban a atemorizar a todos los habitantes._

 _Valerie no dudo en ir a enfrentarlo y destruirlo pero Danny la detuvo, y le dijo que era demasiado poderoso, a Jack se le ocurrio una idea, y fue usar el traje que utilizó para detenerlo, multiplicaria su poder y lo recargaría cada que utilizara ataques poderosos como el ghostly wail._

 _Sam no quería que Danny fuera, tenia un mal presentimiento, pero Danny dijo que iba por su familia, en especial por ella y David, Danny no quería que sujetos así, estén libres, arriesgando su seguridad y bienestar._

 _No se sabe qué pasó, David recuerdo varios mensajes de voz incongruentes que llegaban del traje de Danny, o incompletos solo uno llegó y fue:_

 _"_ _SAM TE AMO NO ME OLVIDES, DAVID CUIDA A TU MADRE Y NO USES TU PODER COMO DEVIUS HIJO LOS QUIERO"_

 _Luego de eso, David ve como su padre autodestruyó su traje con el enemigo, aun recuerda como su madre lloraba amargamente al igual que todos, la familia se sentía mal, los fantasmas encerrados salieron y se dispersaron en el mundo real, David no podía procesar la situación, que tanto podía entender un pequeño de 4 años?_

 _David solo trataba de reanimar a su madre._

 _Pasaron 10 años, David se iba entrenar para atrapar a fantasmas, pero Sam se lo impedía, tampoco quería perder a su hijo, aun así David entrenaba ya que sus poderes crecían y trataba de controlarlos._

 _Ya llegaban pocos días para su cumpleaños, cuando David se enteró de ataques en la zona fantasmal, de un sujeto vestido con un pantalón negro una gabardina abotonada con una capa cortada hasta la mitad, formando una extraña flecha roja, de cabello azul y alborotado con ojos completamente en blancos repitiendo en voz baja: DANNY PHANTOM, al enterarme fui rápidamente a buscarlo para detenerlo, y para su sorpresa, era DEVIUS._

 _Se veía poseído y era igual a la descripción, David se paralizó en ese instante pero éste solo tenia en su cabeza la oportunidad de vengar a su padre, lo atacó como pudo, pero no funcionó, esta vez uso la misma bola negra solo que las sombras que ahora salieron lo atravesaron dejándolo débil, utilizó una nueva técnica a la que llamó TORNADO FANTASMA consistía en multiplicarse varías veces y girar rápidamente creando un tornado con el ghostly wail y encerrarlo en una parte de la zona fantasmal el cual mi padre me decía que era un lugar casi imposible de salir a menos que tengas un medallón con el que puedas viajar a través del tiempo._

 _Pero todo resultó mal y se desmayó, y si no hubiera sido que apareció Clockwork, parando el tiempo para sacarlo de ahí, tal vez no hubiera sobrevivido._

 _David despertó en casa con su madre algo enojada, Clockwork le explico que Devius se salvó de la explosión pero le dejo hipnotizado y despertó al verlo, y que se robó uno de sus medallones para viajar a través del tiempo, que ahora estaría en el día en que sus padres se juraron amor eterno._

 _Decidí ir pero no era tan poderoso como él, él tenia mas poder, así que los abuelos Fenton, habían construido un traje como el que se destruyó, pero este era diferente para que no pasara de nuevo lo ocurrido, se activaba con la fuerza fantasmal del portador, tenia mas armas y poder, tenia una buena tecnología._

 _Cada quién le incluyó algo para ayudarme, Jack y Maddie le pusieron un campo de fuerza alrededor de mi, Jazz le adjuntó un pequeño álbum de fotos decía que era para darle ánimos, Tucker organizo todo el equipo y le dio una agenda que tiene varias, Valerie le dio su skate volador, Sam aceptó que fuera, pero le dio el look gótico al traje, sustituyendo el dolor del color original de las franjas verdes por moradas la mayor parte del color blanco por negro, botas negras y una gabardina abierta dejando ver todo el arsenal y una gran D en medio de su pecho, guantes cortados exactamente entre los nudillos, Sam le guiño el ojo y le dijo a su hijo que pasaria desapercibido por la mayoría de la gente, y lo despide…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de que David contó su historia, le sugirió decirle a Danny que fuera con él, pero que se pusiera el traje que su padre estaba creando, que lo modificara para usarlo como el. Mientras que David se lleva a sus abuelos a modificar el traje y a Tucker le pide que le explique la agenda y a Valerie también se la lleva junto con Jazz tratando de dejar solos a Danny y a Sam.

Danny: (viendo a Sam a los ojos) bueno creo que va ser más peligroso que las otras veces, te quiero Sam y no dejare que esto arruine nuestro futuro.

Sam sorprendida por lo dicho solo abraza a Danny fuertemente, no estaba segura de lo que sucedería en el futuro.

-Si se pone peligroso…- le decía al oído –júrame que van a escapar…-

-Pero…-

-Solo hazlo…- le decía mirándolo a los ojos –en verdad, odiaría que te pasara algo…-

Danny la mira y le sonríe y se dirige a un buró donde tenia un gabinete, toma una pequeña caja, ahí habia dos brazaletes. Danny saca uno y toma la mano de Sam para ponérselo, y tomo le segundo y se lo puso en su muñeca.

\- Cuando estos brazaletes se vuelvan a encontrar, tendremos una cita, de acuerdo?-

Sam lo mira con una sonrisa, Danny le sonríe y acaricia su mejilla, que ciego estaba, nunca se percató que ella era terriblemente hermosa, esos ojos, esos labios, todo lo que pudiera desear estuvo frente a el todo el tiempo, la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él lentamente, ambos cerraron sus ojos, estaban a punto de rozar sus labios.

-Perdonen…- interrumpe David -ya es hora…-

Danny y David partieron a la zona fantasma. Había un silencio incomodo entre ambos, ya que sinceramente se sentían algo raros, Danny por tener a su futuro hijo a un lado, y David a tener a su padre de la misma edad a un lado. Danny rompiendo el silencio solo lega a decir.

-A donde vamos?- pregunta Danny

-Creo que deberíamos decirle a los fantasmas que se escondan lo mejor posible y que no estén solos ya seguramente Devius no estará conforme con su poder- decía David mirando los controles -luego iremos con Vlad necesitaremos ese rayo que te dejo casi inválido.-

-Me puedes contar como es mi vida en el futuro?- decía Danny emocionado

-No…- dice rotundamente

-Por que?- dice Danny con las manos en la cabeza -Si crees que va a cambiar el futuro relájate, todo saldrá bien, solo digo para no cometer errores-

-Si de errores te refieres…habrá uno que debes de evitar…-

-Si, dime!- decía emocionado

-Luego podrias decirme a mi mis errores?- decía Tucker a través de la agenda electrónica

-Que haces escuchando? bueno no importa. Lo que quiero decir Danny es que eres muy celoso al extremo de reventar.-

-Eso no es verdad- decía Danny indignado

\- Claro que si…- dice Tucker contradiciéndolo –recuerdas a Gregor?-

-Eso no prueba nada…- dice Danny cruzándose de brazos

-Una vez llego un gótico fantasma narcisista que le empezó coquetear a Sam en el futuro, y te pusiste tan furioso que liberaste un aura fantasmal tan grande que en medio del apagón eléctrico que el fantasma origino iluminaste todo Amity Park y casi matas al pobre fantasma…-

-No es cierto, si ahora no lo soy, por que en el futuro si?-

-Recuerda a Gregor…- le decía Tucker –es mas creo que invitaré a Sam a una cita…-

-TUCKER NI SE TE OCURRA PRIMERO TENDRAS QUE ENFRENTARME.- le decía furioso

-Lo ves?...- dice Tucker

David miraba con decepcion a su padre adolescente.

-Debes de controlar esos celos y…

David escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido de una guitarra, una voz, se empezó a acercar y escucho la voz de Ember, se queda por así decirlo lleno de curiosidad por saber quien cantaba y va a averiguar, y la vió, la chica mas hermosa que nunca habia visto, su cabello azulado y esa voz tan perfecta.

-David a donde vas? no vayas! Tómalo como un consejo de padre a hijo o como quieras pero ella no te conviene….-

Pero David va y al ver a Ember queda pasmado ya que le parecía muy bella, y aunque Danny trato de detenerlo lo que no sabia era que David sufría de una obsesión, de en la cual no dejaba en paz a una chica hasta no salir con ella. Ember se dio cuenta y se sorprendo del parecido entre David y Danny.

-Hola, Ember cierto?, tocas y cantas bastante bien, bueno mejor voy directo al grano quisieras salir conmigo?- le decía seductoramente

Ember se quedo boquiabierta y sin reaccionar unos segundos

-Quien te has creido? Venir y preguntarme eso con tanta calma y confianza VETE DE AQUÍ.- le dice indignada

-Oye cuantos tipos te han invitado a salir para decirme eso? bueno no me iré hasta que digas si….- dice David cruzándose de brazos

\- Oye vamos tenemos que irnos, recuerdas? Devius?- decía Danny intentando jalar el brazo de David

Ember ya algo asustada usa sus poderes para hacer que la odie, pero ni eso sirve ya David tenia problemas de obsesión con ella, pero de repente llegó Devius con el rayo de Vlad en su espalda,

-Que sorpresa!- decía arrogantemente –padre e hijo juntos…-

En un pestañeo, Devius noqueó a ambos. Los dos se desplomaron en el suelo, todo se volvió negro después de un rato Danny despertó lentamente y no recordaba exactamente nada,

 _-Tu eres Danny Phantom?...-_ escuchaba Danny

 _-Lo siento Vlad, ese no era el trato…-_ decía una voz masculina – _dijiste que solo querias esa cosa…-_

Danny sentía que sus latidos eran muy fuertes apunto de querer arrancarse los oídos tomo las únicas fuerzas que le quedaban y rompió su prisión de cristal que lo rodeaba. Trato de encender llamas verdes en sus manos con su poder fantasmal pero estaba muy débil, entonces trato de huir ahí buscando a David solo que encontró CIENTOS DE CLONES SUYOS PULVERIZADOS y en pilas interminables.

-Pero que...?- susurró atónito -que esta pasando? David!-

Mientras que en otra habitación entre la sombras se encontraba un David, también despertó lentamente y estaba igual de débil, buscaba desesperadamente a Danny pero llegaron unos tipos a inmovilizarlo

-Donde esta Devius?- preguntó insistente

Pero ellos no contestaron.

-Bien así lo quieren…-

En ese instante David emano todo su fuerza en sus manos creando llamas verdes pulverizando a los guardias y preguntando por Danny. Pero encontró clones de Devius atacándole al primero en la cabeza solo se escucho un crujir de huesos.

-Este no es DEVIUS….DANNY!...- gritaba

David gritando con tal fuerza que dejaban pequeños los ruidos de las explosiones. Iba gritando el nombre de Danny mientras eliminaba rápidamente los clones de Devius pero en después se escucho un ruido en una fila de escombros. Volteó a ver, sintió temor por un instante se acercó lentamente

-Quien esta ahí?- preguntó desconfiado

Y de entre los escombros sale alguien que rápidamente toma del brazo a David, este quedo anonadado y sorprendido, solo ayudó a que saliera de entre los escombros…

 ** _Continuará…._**


	3. Parte 3: La encrucijada

**_PARTE 3: LA ENCRUCIJADA_**

Vaya sorpresa que se llevo David al ver que quién tomó su brazo era Ember, que lo abrazó, estaba herida y confundida, eso solo despertó mas la furia de David que ahora concentraba sus energías en los pies ya que tenia protegía a Ember en sus brazos, y así recorría el túnel casi interminable de la habitación eliminando los engendros de Devius.

Mientras que en la otra habitación yacia un Danny moribundo del hecho, cuando de un instante el techo se desplomó, dejando a caer a Vlad, algo extrañado Danny por lo que iba a hacer, fue a auxiliar a Vlad pero en el fondo lo sentía responsable de esto, no olvidaba el relato que redijo David. Por otra parte la familia de Danny junto con Sam, Tucker, Valerie estaban preocupados por la desaparición de David y Danny así que tomaron la decisión a ir a la zona fantasmal a buscarlos, una vez a ahí preguntaban fantasma por fantasma pero el padre de Danny siempre los amenazaba con su arma cazafantasmas por lo cual los fantasmas se iban huyendo, Maddie calmando a Jack trato de ser ella quien preguntara. En ese momento se encontraron con un simple fantasma algo altanero y chantajista que había visto todo y sabia donde estaban.

-Así que buscan a esos chicos, pues tal vez los vi o tal vez no, no se tal vez si me refrescaran la memoria…- dice el fantasma con altaneria

-Bien… Y que quieres?- preguntó Maddie

-No lo sé… tal vez esas armas…-

-Que! Nuestras armas? Estas bromeando cierto?- decía Jack

-Creo que le interesan más esos chicos, no es asi?...- decía arrogantemente

-Bien…- decía Jack renegando -aquí tienes, bien donde están ellos?-

-Donde estan quienes?...-

Sam esta vez terriblemente furiosa por lo que dijo aquel fantasma le dio una tremenda paliza que ni siquiera el fantasma mas fuerte de todos esperaba tener que afrontar, ya una vez calmada, sus amigos la apartaron del fantasma después de que le exigió toda la verdad al fantasma que ya estaba realmente asustado.

-Esta bien… pero ya no me pegues. El chico de traje negro estaba coqueteando con una fantasma llamada Ember….-

-Que?...- interrumpe furiosa –quien era?-

-No lo se…- decía nervioso y asustado –los dos estaban iguales…- el fantasma recordó –ah ya se… fue el que no tenia brazalete…-

Sam recuperó la calma, solo que los demás estaban extrañados con lo de la coquetería hacia Ember suponiendo que fue parte de David.

-Bueno el chico no la dejaba en paz, insistía en salir con ella así que uso su poder pero en eso llego un sujeto con un traje pegadito como el de ellos solo que le faltaba mangas como de 34 años pelo azulado no pestañeo cuando disparo el rayo que los dejó…- se detuvó a pensar -diría dormidos solo que el chico que no tenia el brazalete se recuperó y logró escapar pero se llevó a la chica fantasma… y al otro diciendo se llevaria lo que mas le interesa en este momento, y que lo esperaba en las afueras de la ciudad en la mansión de un tal Vlad…-

Después de esto se prepararon con otros trajes parecidos como el de Valerie pero claro mejor equipados y decididos a ayudarlos.

Por otra parte Danny hizo recobrar conciencia a Vlad pidiéndole una explicación a lo que Vlad solo le dijo.

-Jajajaja….- reirá sin cordura Vlad –tu hermano pronto te destruirá Daniel, es imposible detenerlo…-

-Estas loco…- decía Danny confundido –yo no tengo hermanos, solo a Jazz…-

-Devius es un clon tuyo, pero a diferencia de los demás, él es perfecto, de hecho fue el primero que hice, le inserté recuerdos implantados, en los cuales tu traerías mal a la humanidad y el fue entrenado para acabarte, al ser creado tenia carácter muy amable y servicial, sabia perfectamente cómo usar sus poderes, pero por un error mió descubrió ser un clon, él no lo podía creer se sentía traicionado como una copia de otro, empezó a comportarse raro con coraje e ira, despertando poco a poco odio por mi, y hacia ti, y mas que al ser un clon tuyo sentía lo que tu sentías, el amor a tus amigos, a esa chica que te gustaba pero no te dabas cuenta, él me lo decía a diario, lo desesperante que era que no le dijera nada a ella, creo que se llama Sam? No es así, también tenia sentimientos hacia ella sin haberla conocido eso lo desesperaba, y cierto día se me reveló soltando su odio haciéndolo mas poderoso apenas y lo pude encerrar y debí destruirlo pero pensé que algún día seria útil cuando vi expulsar su poder, pero llegó ese tipo, hicimos un trato me daba un aparato de poder mental permanente contra los fantasmas y yo le daba a Devius, pero mi sorpresa fue que el aparato no sirvió y además el tipo me traiciono diciendo:

"LO SIENTO, VLAD, PERO DEBISTE DE ADIVINARLO… O MEJOR DICHO PADRE…"

-Quedé atónito por lo que dijo, después soltó toda su energía destrozando el laboratorio así que preferí activar la autodestrucción del lugar… ja! solo te queda un minuto…-

-Y donde esta David?...- pregunta Danny furioso

-David? él logró escapar pero Devius te llevó junto con Ember para atraerlo-

-Y donde esta Ember?...-

-Salió volando cuando Devius estallo su poder pero…-

Vlad ya no pudo más y se desvaneció como polvo, pero Danny siguió adelante a pesar del desastroso hecho y usando una de las botellas de energía del traje se recupero por completo y salió de ahí.

-Un clon que dice ser mi hermano, bueno, no es tan grave… lo grave es que… QUE TAMBIEN SIENTA ALGO POR SAM NO DEJARE QUE TRATE DE HACERLE DAÑO….- se decía a si mismo

Mientras que David buscaba a Danny por fin lo encuentra y le explica todo el hecho.

-Estas bien.?- pregunta Danny preocupado

-Si pero, Ember esta herida.. y tu estas bien?-

-Si… oye en verdad te gusta cierto?- pregunta Danny con una sonrisa

-Si… es extraño, siento que es la indicada…- contesta David mirando a Ember

En ese instante aparece Devius con ahora su discípulo.

-Devius!- gritaba David –que es lo que quieres por que haces esto?!-

Devius solo se queda callado hasta que dice

-Atácalos, hermano mio, esta será tu primera prueba…-

A lo que el joven ataco con gran destreza, pero Danny y David más experiencia, pero extrañados la pelea se hacia larga para los segundos que quedaban antes de que se destruyera la mansión de Vlad, cuando Danny quedo tieso y pálido mirando hacia su derecha perdiendo completo interés por la batalla a lo que David le llamó la atención.

-Que te pasa Danny reacciona?!- gritaba David

-SAM ALEJENSE DEL LUGAR, VA ESTALLAR!-

A lo que Sam no respondió porque Danny, su hijo, Devius y su discípulo, el clon del presente de Danny, estaban siendo arrastrados al espacio de la meditación y el tiempo eterno, lugar que solo los híbridos fantasmas podían llegar (mitad fantasma y humano) a menos que tenga un lazo de amor que ambos sientan sin importar lo mínimo que fuera o solo en un pequeño instante. De repente ocurrió lo que temió Danny, y lo que provocaría la ira de David.

-NOOOOOOOOO! PAPA, MAMA, JAZZ, TUCKER, VALERIE, Sam… AHHHHHHHHHHHH!...- gritaba Danny

-Que ocurrió?... es imposible, todo lo que pase para esto para que se destruya mi futuro.- renegaba David

David ya no se contuvo igual que Danny y se desquitaron cruelmente con Devius del pasado que viéndose en esta situación estaba decidido transformarse pero se escuchó una voz que llenó de alegría a Danny.

-Déjalo, Danny, por favor, tu no eres así…- dijo Sam

Danny salió volando hacia Sam sin poder evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Que bueno que estés bien Sam- dijo estrechándola en sus brazos

-Lo siento por los demás Danny, pero ahora tienes que derrotar al monstruo que hizo esto…-

Pero Devius del presente de Danny, aprovechó la ocasión para atacarlos, pero Devius del tiempo de David lo detuvo.

-Déjalos…- decía Devius del futuro con una sonrisa malévola –todo es como lo esperaba.-

\- A que te refieres Devius?- pregunta volando hacia él

Después de eso se lanzó a atacarlo, pero Devius lo tomo de lo brazos y le dio varias descargas lanzándolo lejos de ahí.

-Bien… ya que insistes… te lo explicare… "A miles de años, la zona fantasmal y la de los humanos estaban juntas y obviamente era una caos pero solo un hibrido fantasma/humano el único que había en esa época tenia un poder sorprendente dividió los dos mundos creando la zona fantasmal y la de los humanos, el cual hizo un choque de energía que absorbió el hibrido, el cual llamó Gaia (poder soltado al crearse el universo) y se encargó de ser el guardián de los portales, con los cuales podrían viajar entre estos dos mundos, pasado el tiempo los fantasmas querían recuperar su reinado de terror, pero solo los mas fuertes salieron los cual atacaron al guardián, pero el ya era demasiado viejo así que no hizo mucho y fue fácilmente derrotado, pero habían cometido el error de exterminarlo, sellándose nuevamente en la zona fantasmal, empezando una profecía el cual decía cada milenio nacerá un guardián hibrido de la mano de Kerigma, la cual será su fiel compañera, este sujeto se encargará de proteger nuevamente ambos mundos y ese guardián eres tu Danny Phantom…- voltea a verlo… -en verdad crees que fue un accidente transformarte? y que la que te haya convencido en entrar al portal a ayudarles a tus padres fuera Sam? y David… tu también tienes el poder Gaia, pero no lo has explotado como Danny pero lo harás con ayuda de Ember obviamente te gusta y ella siente algo por ti no es muy grande pero basta para ser tu Kerigma… y por si no lo saben… Kerigma quiere decir "volver a empezar otra vez" ellas hacen renacer al guardián, pero el maldito de Vlad al hacer varios clones de Danny se repartió el poder de Gaia y me vi en la necesidad de destruirlos y mi rabia aumento al enterarme que era una vulgar copia tuya, eliminé a Vlad y esperé 10 años entrenándome para derrotarte y hacerme del la fuerza Gaia, pero desgraciadamente ya tenias un hijo "David" y los iba destruir a ambos pero no contaba que aunque no supieras ya tenias un completo control con ese gran poder, bueno, fue mi culpa al fin y al cabo debí pensar que aun entrenarías y pulirías tus poderes a la perfección aunque fueras eras un actor reconocido, tuvieras una hermosa esposa que además que era una famosa pintora. Así que absorbí a la mayor parte de los fantasmas con los que habías luchado pero a Ember no la encontré era como si no existiera pero jamás pensé que era otra elegida entonces lo peor tuvo que haber ocurrido, había otra parte de la profecía que encaminaba al renacimiento del mal y el guardián esta vez no estaría solo si no que tendría ayuda de otro "Shadow" una sombra a si les describían eran protectores del guardián a muerte por ellos habrían de combatirme a mi, el mal, el fantasma definitivo.

Ellos quedan algo abrumados e incrédulos, sobretodo Ember que jamás se había considerado fuese tan especial.

-Y como sabes todas esas profecías…- dijo Danny con incredulidad

-Hace tiempo, viajé por la zona fantasmal y encontré un pobre fantasma viejo y algo loco me lo contó todo tenia miles de años existiendo y preferí destruirlo para que no me diera problemas. Y al quedar hipnotizado por tu culpa, me enteré de lo demás.- dijo altaneramente

-Ember, madre váyanse a un lugar seguro…- dice David con seriedad

-Pero…- dijo Sam

-No escuchaste?- le dice Danny a Sam tomándola de los hombros –no perdonaría que te pase algo acabaremos con Devius de una vez por todas…-

-Suerte, David…- dice Ember

-No seria divertido pelear con ustedes con un poder que no ha despertado.- decía Devius arrogantemente -Como probaré ser el mejor si peleo con seres más inferiores que yo, en tan solo 15 min. solo 15, si no llegan dentro del tiempo límite quitaré esta dimensión y todo volverá a ser como es hasta ahora, tu familia, amigos y enemigos muertos… jajajajajaja- reia malévolamente

Devius se desvaneció dejando a los chicos solos así que Danny y David fueron a seguirlo con la seguridad de derrotarlo pero antes se escucho una voz llamando a Danny.

-Danny….. No olvides nuestra promesa…- dice Sam alzando su brazo donde tenia el brazalete

Al que Danny soltando una sonrisa también alzo el brazalete.

\- David, mejor vámonos…-

-Si, solo espera…- fue volando rápidamente hacia Ember llegando realmente muy cerca de ella, casi a punto de darle un beso, de hecho aprovecho la oportunidad y lo hizo.

Lo que sonrojo a Ember demasiado, David solo rió igual que su padre diciendo.

-No lo olvides, ahora tenemos una cita pendiente…-

Perdiéndose David y Danny en el horizonte. Rápidamente vieron al joven Devius del pasado

-De mi no pasaran, les aseguro que no, NO SABEN CUANTO LOS ODIO.- decía con locura

Transformándose igual que Devius con una mirada en blanco el pelo alborotado con el cabello de color azul. En un solo instante se dividió en dos y ataco a Danny y David con gran agilidad nada estaba a favor de ellos a lo que David sonrió y rápidamente uso el _ghostly wail_ haciendo que se juntaran otra vez algo atarantado Devius, Danny aprovecho para darle una ráfaga de golpes y David por ultimo lo sujeto y le dio fuertes descargas fantasmales en eso se escucharon unos aplausos.

-Sabia que eran más fuertes de lo que pensaba, pero…- dice tomando un tono serio -pero realmente no los dejare salir con vida… OBSERVEN EL PODER GAIA, MALDITO GUARDIAN Y SHADOW JAJAJAJAJA- gritaba perdiendo toda cordura

Con tal velocidad tomo a Danny y a David de la cabeza y les dio una fuerte descarga como el que David había hecho. Pero a lo lejos de aquel lugar. Sam sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo)

-Ember, no se tu, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, necesito ir donde esta Danny….- decía preocupada

-Tú también lo sentiste?...pero ellos dijeron…-

-Por favor tú tampoco quisieras que les pase algo…- la interrumpe

Así que Ember tomo de la mano a Sam y salieron volando hacia donde ellos estaban. Mientras que Danny y David estaban siendo aplastados por Devius.

-Si seguimos así terminaremos mal…- dice David

-Tengo una idea….- dice jadeando -usemos toda nuestra fuerza para darle de un golpe a Devius.-

-Pero no se distrae ni un solo momento, como quieres que lo ataquemos?- le inquirió David

-Solo ocupamos una oportunidad así que prepárate….-

Cuando de repente apareció Ember y Sam que por descuido hizo que Devius se distrajera.

Ahora!- gritó Danny

-Toma esto Devius!- decía David con los puños cerrados

Devius recibió un golpe muy fuerte en el pecho en la parte central de su traje soltando tres medallones.

-Miserables! me han hecho enojar.- gritó Devius furioso

Devius alzo su mano hacia David usando LLAMARADA FANTASMAL (versión mejorada pero no debilitaba al que utilice la técnica) David no podía moverse por lo cansado que estaba, pero al recibir le impacto en ves de uno dos cuerpos salieron volando, era Ember que se interpuso en medio del ataque para recibirlo. Todos quedaron sorprendidos, sobretodo Danny que un antiguo enemigo suyo protegiera a alguien de su familia. David rápidamente fue hacia Ember que obviamente también estaba herido ya que se había estrellado en el muro que protegía la dimensión y lo había cuarteado con la cabeza, al llegar solo Ember le dijo.

-Perdóname David, pero creo que no podré cumplir con esa cita, en verdad gracias, me hiciste sentir especial sin haber hecho nada por ti, jamás podré entender por que te interesaste en mi…-

-No digas eso…- decía David asustado –todo estará bien no te preocupes.-

Pero Ember no contesto en ese instante desapareció igual que Vlad, David quedo terriblemente impactado, Sam estando cerca no supo que decir, se sentía responsable de haber ido hacia allá a causar problemas. Estaba devastado, herido, se sentía impotente al no poder evitar que la chica de la cuál se enamoró, se fuera para siempre…

 ** _Continuará…_**


	4. Parte 4: El mañana nunca sabe

**_PARTE 4: EL MAÑANA NUNCA SABE…_**

Devius sonrió al ver la trágica escena

-Me alegro a verte hecho sufrir…- decía con satisfacción –quisiera ver la misma expresión en tu cara Danny.-

-No te atrevas monstruo!- decía Danny con ojos de furia

Pero no pudo atacar, su cuerpo ya estaba muy dañado y había esforzado mucho su poder, en ese mismo instante, el cuerpo de Devius empezó a emanar un extraño humo, una energía empezaba a salir de él, un sujeto se separó de su cuerpo.

-Que sucede?... y mi amada Sam, David? donde estoy?- decía confundido

\- Padre?- David reconoció la voz…

-Perdóname, hijo, haber faltado tanto tiempo, pero Devius me tenía en su control, en la explosión logré salvarme, pero Devius humillado, no le quedo de otra que apoderarse de mi cuerpo para hacerse con el poder, en verdad desconocía tener tal poder y lamento con lo que paso váyanse yo me encargare de el….- decía el Danny del futuro

Danny del futuro estaba realmente furioso lleno de ira vestía similar a David con una gabardina abierta solo que no tenia mangas un traje pegado como el de Danny botas negras, realmente pesadas y unos guantes como el de David y sin poder olvidar esa gran D en el pecho.

Devius no pudiendo soportar su poder tuvo una segunda transformación, su físico cambio completamente transformándose en una extraña bestia con alas de demonio, al igual que su rostro, era la maldición de aquel poder, uno que no podía mantenerlo mucho tiempo.

Danny del futuro no se quedó atrás he hizo lo mismo pero a diferencia de Devius le salieron unas alas de ángel su traje se volvió blanco del original negro y lo cubría un aura dorada que ondulaba sus cabello. Tuvieron una tremenda lucha y Danny del futuro no quería que el poder de Gaia hiciera en él, una explosión de sangre como Devius, así que lo acabó con el TORNADO FANTASMA

Esta vez funcionó pero al no ser la zona fantasma ni el de los humanos, solo embistió fuertemente a Devius al suelo, todo iba a favor de Danny, pero en un descuido fue bruscamente atacado con una llamarada fantasmal por Devius del pasado.

-Que decepción…- decía el Devius del pasado –en fin…-

Le había dicho a Devius del futuro pero rápidamente lo absorbió creándose una armadura parecida al de los caballeros medievales, pero se veía mas ligera totalmente negra y con las mismas alas de Devius.

-No arruinarás el futuro- decía David con ira

Pero Devius lo devastó con un tremendo golpe que lo dejó en el suelo inconsciente junto con su padre.

-David estoy orgulloso de ti…- decía jadeante el Danny del futuro con una sonrisa –ya veras, todo saldrá bien…- viendo a Danny –toma mi mano izquierda inmediatamente.-

En ese instante se evaporo y cubrió a Danny con una armadura parecida al traje de David solo blanco y con aquella aura dorada aunque le faltaba la parte del brazo derecho, Danny atacó a Devius pero estaban muy parejos en todo.

-Ya sabía que iba a pasar esto…- decía Devius con una sonrisa –pero Vlad me enseñó a combatirte psicológicamente.-

-A qué te refieres..?- preguntó intrigado

Antes de terminar de decir algo cayó en un abismo donde solo escucho la voz de Sam.

-Danny en verdad me amas.?- escuchaba Danny

-Sam? Donde estas? Claro que te amo.- decía Danny al aire

En ese instante apareció varios portales mostrando Danny y a Sam, pero estaban separados como si no se quisieran o nunca se hubieran conocido, o casados con otras personas pero el silencio se interrumpió.

-Mira bien Danny tu la amas, pero desgraciadamente no la valoras bien, y con tus celos provocaras algún día que ella te odie, se aparte de ti que le des asco…- decía Devius

-Cállate! solo dices porque también la amas, y no lo puedes evitar.- dice Danny molesto

-Tal vez, pero no temo que me odie como tú, observa bien, este portal… ese, el de línea paralela del tiempo. Tus celos han hecho que se aparten y mira ya van a casarse pero con otras personas Sam con Greco un sujeto que ama el arte como ella, son tal para cual no crees? y tu con la mujer de tus sueños, Paulina… ambos famosos actores y cuyos protagonistas serán de la película basada en tu serie en el cual estas interpretando a un fantasma que ayuda a la humanidad.

-No, no puede ser que esto pase yo la amo.- decía Danny confundido agarrándose la cabeza

-Pero no lo suficiente. Por fin… será tu fin Danny Phantom…- dice con una risa malévola

-Danny no lo escuches…- dice David con una voz agotada… -tal vez pasa pero no termina asi…-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _5 años en el futuro…_

 _Hace tiempo Danny le armó a Sam un espectáculo de celos y ella se enfadó realmente con el, así que ambos tomaron caminos diferentes, ella tomó la decisión de irse a Europa a estudiar arte que era su gran afición, mientras que Danny y Tucker viajaron por el mundo como aventureros descubriendo y cazando fantasmas volviéndose en un experto._

 _Pero Danny cometió el error de no despedirse de mi Sam el dia en qué ella partió del aeropuerto a Europa, ella se sintió mucho y termino poniéndose realmente triste, Danny pensó que ella seguía enojada, por eso no fue a despedirse de ella, y ya cuando la ibas a llamar después de un tiempo, se enteró que ya se había ido a Europa donde consiguió fama por sus pinturas, que realmente la mayoría eran alusivas a él y a lo que le hizo._

 _Mientras que Danny se convirtió accidentalmente en la mira de un director de cine, cuando lo vio cazar fantasmas y Tucker no perdió la oportunidad de representarlo, Danny no tenia otra opción, le iba muy bien, los ranking eran altos y luego accidentalmente se encontró con Paulina, que obviamente ya no era el mismo sujeto algo debilucho y sin chiste como ella lo veía, había adquirido gran atractivo físico por sus viajes y peleas constantes con fantasmas,_

 _Y así empezaron a salir, pero Danny solo lo hizo como despecho, cuando se enteró que Sam salía con otro famoso pintor. Greco, un ingles sofisticado según lo medios._

 _El productor y Tucker hicieron un acuerdo, la serie había acabado y la decidieron terminar haciendo una película: DANNY PHANTOM SAGA FINAL, pero decidieron hacerla en Amity Park, ya llevaba tiempo con Paulina, y por coincidencia del destino logró encontrarse cara a cara con Sam, y su ahora prometido, los cuales iban a casarse en Amity Park, el saber eso le provocó gran rabia y gran impotencia, que para no quedarse atrás, también le propuso matrimonio a Paulina._

 _Cuando Sam se enteró sintió un crujido en su corazón, que le dolió igual que a Danny, y para la mala suerte, Paulina escuchó sobre todos los planes de boda y se puso muy feliz, y propuso una boda doble, ya que se trataba de Danny y de Sam, grandes amigos y un momento asi para compartir seria grandioso, claro, que ella no sabia que entre esos dos hubiese o hubo algo._

 _Danny ya no sabia que hacer en esas semanas, competía en todo contra el prometido de Sam, tratando de superarlo en todo, incluso se leyó todo un juego de libros que Sam publicó, pero todo subliminalmente narraba el resentimiento que ella le tenia._

 _En el dia del ensayo de la boda, hubo tensión y miradas durante todo el evento, Sam lo miraba, él la miraba, ella trató de evitarlo en todo momento, en las fotografías intentó no hacer contacto visual con el, y de eso se percató Jazz._

 _Un día antes de la boda, Jazz intervino junto con Tucker, ya que sabían perfectamente que aun se querían, así que planearon encerrarlos en el cuarto del hotel donde se festejaba el día antes del estreno de tu película. Jazz se llevo a Sam a la habitación donde se encontraba Danny, Jazz cerró la puerta dejándolos prisioneros._

 _Sam miró a Danny, con rencor, que tan bajo habia caído para hacer algo asi._

 _-No me mires… yo no sabia nada…- dice Danny_

 _-Que significa todo esto?- decía ella con hostilidad_

 _-Vaya… es la conversación mas larga que hemos tenido desde que nos encontramos…- dice Danny sonriéndole_

 _-No estoy jugando…-_

 _-Vamos al grano…- dice Danny acercándose con seriedad –porque te casas con él?-_

 _-Bueno…- dice cruzándose de brazos –no creías que te iba a esperar toda la vida, o si?-_

 _-Sam…-_

 _-Y si mal no recuerdo, ni siquiera te has disculpado de la ultima pelea que tuvimos…- dice ella mirándolo con enojo._

 _-Sam… por favor… - decía acercándose mas, Sam se alejó de él –te juro que intente buscarte muchas veces, pero el trabajo, las grabaciones, la película, a penas y tenia tiempo de respirar… todo esto es muy agobiante…-_

 _-Excusas…- decía ella mirándolo con decepción –como siempre… esa faceta tuya no ha cambiado…-_

 _-El pasado es pasado, Sam…- dice Danny intentando acercarse de nuevo –ya estamos aquí ahora…-_

 _-Y eso no cambia las cosas…- lo interrumpe_

 _-Ah no?- dice Danny acorralándola contra la puerta –dime algo.. lo amas?...-_

 _-Que?...- contesto un tanto sorprendida_

 _-Amas a Greco?-_

 _-Tanto como tu a Paulina…- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos_

 _-Bien…- le sonríe –porque no amo a Paulina…-_

 _-Entonces porque haces todo esto?-_

 _-Porque tu me orillaste…-_

 _-Yo?- dice ella confundida_

 _-Solo tienes que decirlo, Sam…- decía Danny rozando sus labios con los de ella_

 _-Decir qué?- decía ella cediendo_

 _-Que me quede contigo…-_

 _No pudieron decir nada mas, sus labios ya estaban sellando la tensión y el sentimiento que tenían callado durante semanas, ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, Danny la abrazo de la cintura, anhelaba tenerla cerca suyo, esos días de verla con aquel estirado inglés lo atormentaba y lo enfurecía, pero ahora la tenia solo para él, acarició su pálida y suave piel, la dirigió hasta la cama, donde la sesión de caricias no disminuyo ni descontinuo ningún segundo, ella también extrañaba el calor de su piel, perderse entre el azul de sus ojos, perderse entre sus suaves caricias._

 _-Danny…- decía Sam recuperando la cordura –no…-_

 _-Vamos Sam…- decía Danny, beso tras beso –aun podemos estar juntos…-_

 _-No…- decía ella con tristeza empujándolo –no es asi… tu vas a casarte con Paulina…-_

 _-Vámonos…- decía Danny –al carajo todo, solo huyamos…-_

 _Sam lo miró pensativa, estaba a punto de darle respuesta._

 _-Sam, amor? Estas ahí?- tocaban la puerta_

 _Danny y Sam miran hacia la puerta, Sam lo ve a él con desilusión, derrotada solo se dirige a la puerta._

 _-Ya es muy tarde…- dice abriendo la puerta_

 _En el día de la boda, Danny estaba nervioso y frustrado, no le gusto nada ver a su amada de la mano de otro, ya en el altar, miró a Sam, estaba ida, pensativa y sobre todo triste, sabia que esto no era lo que ella quería, asi que se armó de valor y soltó a Paulina, fue a donde Sam y la tomó de la mano, ella lo miró, le sonrió, sabia que era el momento, ambos salieron corriendo de la iglesia, una turba furiosa los siguió, excepto los padres de Danny y sus amigos,_

 _Sam se deshizo del velo y el ramo al igual que Danny de su saco y corbata, se transformó en fantasma, y salieron volando del lugar,_

 _-Extrañaba esto…- decía Sam admirando el paisaje desde el cielo_

 _-Ya no tendras que extrañar nada, Sam, estare contigo siempre…- le dice mirándola_

 _Ambos se detuvieron en el parque donde se besaron y juraron amor para toda la eternidad, Danny la miró, ella estaba algo despeinada por el ajetreo y el viento, pero le sentaba bastante bien, ya ansiaba acariciar su largo cabello negro, su piel pálida y suave, se perdió en sus ojos, al igual que ella, supo que ya no podría separarse de él._

 _Ambos desaparecieron de Amity Park durante 5 años, para que todos dejaran el incidente en el olvido, después de ese lapso, regresaron con el pequeño David._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de esto Devius furioso, por que arruinaron su plan, estaba dispuesto con acabar con David, quién protegía a Sam, ya que la grieta que había hecho había creado un agujero negro que te enviaba a la peor parte de la zona fantasmal y empezaba a arrastrabar a todos, pero Danny apareció y detuvo a Devius, pero David no teniendo otra opción hizo su ultimo sacrificio.

-Que haces? SUELTAME!- decía Devius entre los brazos de David

-No lo haré, …- decía sosteniendo a Devius con sus ultimas fuerzas –Danny, no te preocupes dale el golpe final.-

-Pero David tu…-

-YA, HAZLO!- interrumpió

-MUY BIEN….- decía Danny acumulando toda su fuerza en su brazo -TOMA ESTO DEVIUS, POR PASADO, FUTURO Y TODOS LOS TIEMPOS…-

Danny le soltó un gran golpe concentrando todo su poder en el puño izquierdo a Devius, que impulsó y afectó a David, que inmediatamente se desvaneció como la armadura de Danny, mientras que Devius estaba siendo destruido y entrando en la zona fantasmal y sin los medallones del tiempo del presente, futuro y pasado no podría salir o reencarnar.

Danny abrazo fuertemente a Sam y salieron volando quedando inconscientes pero despertaron en sus habitaciones rápidamente se dieron cuenta que nadie recordaba lo ocurrido solo Sam y Danny, una obra de Clockwork, rápidamente ambos fueron a encontrarse dándose un abrazo fuertemente y un beso que dejo a la gente impactada que rodeaba el lugar y ellos al darse cuenta se sonrojaron.

-Recuerdas?- dice Danny mostrando su brazalete

-Claro que lo recuerdo…- dice Sam con una sonrisa

Se fueron tomados de la mano refiriendo cada parte de Amity Park, para mas adelante recorrer solo el mundo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

25 años después…

La brisa del mar soplaba con gentileza, hacia un hermoso dia en la playa, David veía las gaviotas aletear en el cielo, volteo a ver a su padre.

-Papá, agradezco que no les hayas borrado la memoria a ellos.- decía sonriente

-De hecho, yo no fui, debieron ser los medallones y el lazo los une, además me alegro que no olviden, temería que jamás le hubiera dicho a Sam que la amo y es lo mas importante que tengo…- dice Danny mirando a Sam

Sam lo mira con una sonrisa recordando ese momento

David, mira a sus padres, tan enamorados, tan felices, por un momento agachó la cabeza y camino hacia la orilla del mar

-Hijo, espera…-

-Déjalo…- interrumpió Danny -en la batalla perdió a alguien muy especial para él…-

Sam guardó silencio y miró a su hijo, sabia a quién se referia.

David estaba sentado viendo las olas del mar, la espuma de las ojas le hacían recordar el movimiento del hermoso cabello azulado de Ember, sonrió un momento.

-Linda vista…- dice una voz detrás suyo

David volteó y su sorpresa fue que era idéntica Ember, el mismo look gótico, la misma piel palida, el cabello teñido de azul, rápidamente David no vacilo en preguntar.

-Vaya que lo es- le dice con una sonrisa -Por cierto te importaría decirme tu nombre.-

-Bueno…- dice la chica sonrojada ante la mirada de David –recuerdas a Ember McLain?

-Si…- dice David sorprendido

-Mis papás eran unos fanáticos traumados, y asi me llamaron-

David la miro con mas asombro pero le sonrio de nuevo –creo que es un bello nombre…-

La chica lo mira, tenia algo raro, como que no era la primera vez que lo veia

-No sé porque, pero siento haberte conocido antes, es raro ya que nos acabamos de mudar…-

-En serio?..- dice David con una sonrisa –si quieres te puedo mostrar el lugar? Ember-

Ambos sonríen, y se encaminan a dar un largo paseo por la playa, David voltea a ver a sus padres y les hace una señal con su pulgar, Danny y Sam le contestan de igual manera con una sonrisa, veían a su hijo feliz caminando hacia el horizonte.

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
